


🥓 " There's Something On Your Face," 🥓 A Prinxiety Shortfic 🥓

by ThePridefulWriter



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cooking, Familal DLAMP, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mentioning Burning Down A House, No Angst, No Smut, Pre-Established Relationship, Prinxiety - Freeform, Remus Mentioned In Passing, Roman Is Trying To Show His Affection To His LOvely Boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25733614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePridefulWriter/pseuds/ThePridefulWriter
Summary: " Patton was encouraging Virgil as the food sizzled loudly on the pan. "Just keep moving it back and forth like that," Patton said before he heard a loud yell from Remus upstairs. Patton sighed and lightly patted Virgil's back. "I'll go and see what Remus is doing, I'll be right back alright?" Patton smiled as he left the kitchen,"Patton is teaching his son, Virgil how to cook bacon after their disastrous attempt with the Mindscape bursting into flames as Virgil had no clue how to cook meat. When Remus is causing problems upstairs, Patton leaves and Roman wants to make his boyfriend feel loved...
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Kudos: 31





	🥓 " There's Something On Your Face," 🥓 A Prinxiety Shortfic 🥓

**Author's Note:**

> Please Consider Leaving Kudo's As It Highly Motivates Me To Keep Writing!
> 
> Please Read Through The Additional Tags For Anything That May Make You Uncomfortable!
> 
> Word Count: 183 Words
> 
> Character Count: 1,016 Characters
> 
> Estimated Reading Time: The Timespan Of The Universe If We Got Rid Of 54 Years And The Sun As Donut Aka 40 Seconds

" Yep, you're doing it right!"

Patton was encouraging Virgil as the food sizzled loudly on the pan. "Just keep moving it back and forth like that," Patton said before he heard a loud yell from Remus upstairs. Patton sighed and lightly patted Virgil's back. "I'll go and see what Remus is doing, I'll be right back alright?" Patton smiled as he left the kitchen. 

As he watched the pan, he didn't notice his boyfriend, Roman enters the room and announcing his presence with a" Good morning darling!". Virgil rolled his eyes as Roman hugged him. "It's early, I'm not in the mood for cuddles," Virgil groaned, trying to make sure the house didn't burn down by the time Patton came back. There was a moment of silence before Roman looked at him in the eyes.

" There's something on your face," Roman giggled as he kissed him on the lips. Virgil moved his hands to Roman's neck as he enjoyed the moment between them.

" It was me," Roman smiled with Virgil looking at him, very used to this kind of behavior from his boyfriend.


End file.
